


Making the sun blossom

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known each other for years, from boy to man and girl to woman; yet Daichi fell for her over and over again. They were husband and wife under the Gods's watch, under his sigil and even more.<br/>I will not hurt you, he had promised many times and did so one more time upon these silken sheets, between Yui's legs and against her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the sun blossom

The night had been full f laughter and drinks, loud above the music in the hall. And Daichi figured he should have remembered the praises about his Lady wife and all the good wishes upon their wedding more than the jests between men and women as they were led to his chambers for the night.   
You should enjoy yourselves, they both heard being cried out, loud and drunk laughter following each jests and remarks and Daichi never really thought of it but with a shake of his head.

But now, when he was looking at Yui, he was certain she could take his breath and his heart away in a moment, as the loud cheers of his friends have told him since he was but a child. As if reading his thoughts, she turned to him with a small, coy smile on her lips that he could not help but kiss away slowly, her hands on the laces of her dress coming to cup his jaw, making his breath come quicker between kisses.  
She always had been stunning, and he knew it. Sun kissed skin that freckled under Dornish sun, and a smile that is told to make flowers blossom. And now, now on this night he could freely touch her soft skin, unlacing the light bodice of her gown, he could freely hear her sigh in the kiss, her hands coming to his shoulders and a laugh bubbling up her throat as they parted.

It could be weird, he knew. It should be, even ; with him loving another one, with her knowing of it. And yet, yet Daichi always had loved her. Yet Daichi smiled upon hearing her laugh, upon feeling her fingers unlacing his wedding clothes ; yet he could feel his blood boil and his cheeks reddened upon seeing her skin being revealed to him.  
He loved her, as his lady wife, as his most trusted companion. 

« Have I bewitched you, husband ? » he heard her say with a small smirk, her cheeks as red as his as they both stood there, hands unmoving on each other's chests ; her words startling a laugh out of him.

« You most certainly did, but years ago already » he could not help but answer to her, pleased to hear her laugh back, and even more delighted to hear it turn into a soft moan as he finally cupped her breasts, shown between the light fabric of her dress ; fingers softly and lightly caressing her skin as he came to kiss her again, drinking her moans and sighs. 

It was even easier then, to walk towards their shared bed between shared jokes and corny lines until Yui laid down under him, all of her body for him to see bar what was covered by her smallclothe and Daichi stared. Stared at her exposed skin, flushed under his eyes and because of the heat, her breasts that invited kisses and caresses and all of her he could touch if she desired to. 

« I will not hurt you » he said again, as he did many times before ; the first one when he asked for her hand, fretting under her gaze like the boy he still was inside. But this night, he would make sure she understood.

He would take no pride upon seeing her bleed, upon seeing her hurt because of him, because of his fingers or lack of care. Many lords did, but he was of the South, and he was his own man, and he would see Yui come under his fingers and tongue as many times as she desired and wished him to before he would take her and spend himself inside of her. His wife, the princess of Dorne laid under him and he would make sure she knew she was the treat, knew she was the one to be desired and cared for. 

After a soft kiss on her lips, Yui's hands caressing his bare chest and his jaw, he finally kissed her neck, her shoulders and collarbone is soft, languid kisses that made her shiver and him smile against her. He could feel her move and her deep exhale as he finally kissed her breast, his hands cupping and kneading the skin until she moaned and grabbed at his hair, scratching the skin of his scalp as teeth scrapped at skin and nipple. He could feel her perfume on his tongue, but also the arousal that began to spread through her, with sighs and spread legs as he settled to kiss down her body, until he caressed her thighs and kissed her stomach, watching her red cheeks and open mouthed with a contented smile. 

And by the gods, he could already feel himself harden, as if he was a boy touching a woman for the first time, as if he was still in his first dreams about flesh and moans ; but Yui still made him feel like this. A new soul and a open heart.   
But he could not be innocent still as he kissed her thighs, slowly biting the skin here to hear her laugh and moan his names as she opened her legs even more. For him to take off her smallclothe, for him to finally touch her sex.

« Aren't you impatient Yui ? » he half laughed as he felt her wetness against his fingers as he dragged down the last piece of fabric ; and laughed even harder as she grabbed his hair a bit tighter, her exasperated huff a delight to his ears.

But as she talked again, whispered words for no one else but him to hear, he felt air leave him and fire run through his veins.

« I dream of it » she said, her nails against his scalp almost hurting, but making him shiver under her words. He could imagine it, see it under his eyelids. Yui in her own bed, touching herself as no one else ever did, think of them, of him between her legs as her own fingers worked her to climax. Daichi did not realize he had gasped and moaned until Yui laughed, embarrassed. 

But now, now he felt a new hunger, a new desire form in his soul for this woman, for her who shared such a thing with him and he kissed at her skin anew, finger reaching out between her legs, caressing her sex until he felt her move against his fingers.

« I won't take you yet » he whispered against her skin, in hot words and breath « not until you ask it of me, sure of your pleasure and your want, and your body ready for it. » And Daichi could feel her throb under his fingers, Yui breathing hard above him and he could not do anything but come and taste her. To feel her gasp loudly when his tongue met her sex, licking at lips that left her breathless and moaning, and he could see her then. Her breasts rising and falling with each of her quick breaths and hands clenching around the soft sheets of the bed as Daichi licked her open, feeling her softened and aroused under his tongue.

« Your fingers » she moaned, words lost after Daichi began to open her, feeling her already clench around him despite her wetness, and he felt her come easily around his fingers, thighs quivering as she bit his lips not to shout. 

He kissed her sex once again, feeling her shiver and complain about it as he withdrew his fingers, her thighs already slick from her own wetness as he caressed her trembling legs, comforting, relaxing until she beckoned him to kiss her, not minding her own taste against her lips and tongue. 

« What about you Daichi ? » she whispered then, caressing his fevered brow with a soft hand and he shook his head. « It is not my night » he answered back easily, waiting for her breath to calm down. But Yui showed him wrong, rolling her hips against his, feeling her sex against his and the rough fabric of his breeches and his hands tightened on her skin minutely.  
« Maybe it is, a little » he added, breathless as he fought the urge to grind on her, to feel her against his naked skin.   
« Then take me, as wife, as lover and many things for the Gods to see » she said, a bit forcefully despite her stuttering, despite the red on her cheeks and chest and Daichi knew her words were not spoken out of desire only. « You won't hurt me Daichi. As you promised by taking my hand, as you kept telling me in your letters and in your vows. »

Daichi groaned against her neck at her words, hips rolling against hers as she met his shallow thrusts, her hands following his to unlace his breeches and take off his smallclothes. He would take her, as she commanded and desired but he would not hurt her nonetheless, even if he had to fight against his own arousal and had to fuck his own hand afterwards.  
So he kissed down her body again, feeling her spent shivers and tired laugh as she squirmed against him, until his fingers found her sex again, lazily and slowing thrusting in and out of her, palm resting flat against her to make her thrust back in need. 

He had stared a bit then, watching her reddened sex, his fingers pleasuring her again and her moans becoming louder still and the way he could feel her throb and clench around his fingers, wet and soft. 

« Take me » she moaned again, cupping his jaw for him to kiss her as she spread for him even more, taking his wrists for him to stop touching her « I might come with your fingers again and I fear it will be too much. I want you to take me, I want you to make me your wife, and if the Gods desire, even make you a child on that night »

And he did so, grabbing the underside of he thighs as he pushed inside of her, watching her face, watching her throw her head out in a pleasured moan, shivering under him as he kissed her neck not to grunt, not to thrusts already as he entered her slowly, finally being joined.

Yui was the first to move. Slow, hesitant roll of her hips, blushing under the wet sounds it made as Daichi began thrusting back, their hands joined at their sides finally. It was slow, lazy and loving and Daichi would not have had it any other way with her. Being able to feel her, to caress her as he moved inside of her, watching her moan and moved back in pleasure, feeling her sex clench around him as he moaned and thrust deeper still. 

« I love you » he said between grunts, hands coming at her side to caress her hips, to caress her sex between them to make her come first, to make her moan and Daichi knew he could get used to seeing her with flushed cheeks, her voice slightly hoarse of pleasure and her lips bitten and kissed. He felt himself harden even more under the sight, under her words of love and praises and his fingers worked harder against her sex until she climaxed, thrusting back until she rode out her orgasm, leaving her quivering and spent and Daichi came undone to such a sight, groaning her name in pleasure and awe as his hips stilled inside of her. 

They did not speak for a long time, catching their breaths as ands caressed skin softly, coming back down from such a thing, and Yui sighed again, feeling him soften inside of her, the slow drag of his sex inside making her moan in tired arousal.

« I love you » she finally said back, the same soft smile on her lips he fell in love with as she kissed his brow, her hands tights around his hair but Daichi could not care for he felt at peace against her, smelling incense and her skin, smelling and feeling their spent arousal and he prayed the Gods for happiness. For a family of their own, and a life long lived at her side. 

He heard her laugh, full bellied and Daichi looked up to see mirth in her eyes.

« You may not have make me bleed, husband, but I assure you my skin will bear the marks of your bites and kisses » he blushed under her words, hiding his face against he breasts as he too saw the reddened patches of skin and the bitten marks on her breasts.   
He wanted to apologize, the first words on his lips before she cut him off again.

« Make sure I will be the one to put some on you the next time Daichi, or Dorne will not have a prince anymore ».

And in a laugh, between dying candles and incense smoke, he prayed the Gods again for having given these lands someone like Yui.

Her smile may make flowers blossom, but it sure made his heart bursts in love and his blood boil in arousal, and Daichi kissed her one last time for the night, feeling her smile against his lips and he knew she would be the true Sun of their shared sigil from now on.


End file.
